


Bubblegum Pink

by okemmelie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, technically canon compliant i GUESS, the k stands for lying, very short but it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Martin never thought the apocalypse would be what it took for him to tell the truth
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about nothing but this https://krayonders.tumblr.com/post/619670505596796928 tumblr post for the past 24 hours and logically, writing short fanfiction about it is what had to be done

They’re sitting under something that must have once been a tree. They don’t rest often, but they’re resting now. Not because they need to, not because Jon wants to, but because  _ Martin _ wants to and because sometimes Jon listens to him.

Sitting is a generous word for what Martin is doing. Jon is sitting, back against the tree and eyes closed. Martin is laying down, half on the ground and half in Jon’s lap. It’s a nice spot to be, mostly because Jon runs his fingers through his hair and, well, they may be travelling through an apocalyptic wasteland, but it’s somehow just nice enough to make him forget momentarily.

“Martin.” And there goes his daydreams. It’s fine, though. Or at least Jon’s making no effort to get up and his hands are still in his hair, so he supposes it is. “Is my hair getting…  _ lighter?” _

It’s a strange question, so a strange look is in place. “No. No, why would your hair be getting lighter?” Despite not  _ really  _ wanting to, Martin makes an effort to sit up. He does plant himself in Jon’s lap, however.

“I don’t know. Maybe because of the apocalypse, maybe because we were in The Lonely, maybe– I don’t know, Martin.” So Jon isn’t using his powers to just Know.

It’s a nice gesture and Matin can’t help it but to smile. He places a hand on Jon’s cheek, gently running his thumb against his jaw a few times before leaning in to steal a short kiss.

Then it dawns on him what might have brought this on.

“So Martin,” Tim starts as he straddles the chair next to Martin’s. “How’s it going? Any success with wooing the boss?”

Matin sighs. “I’m– I’m not wooing the boss, okay? I’m not  _ trying  _ to woo the boss.” It’s a lie, of course. Tim knows it, Martin knows it, hell, even Sasha knows it. “Shut up.”

It only earns him a laugh, which in turn earns Tim a comment from Sasha to try to be nice. ‘ _ But I am nice’,  _ Tim insists. To this, Sasha just rolls her eyes.

Then she turns her attention to Martin. “Hey, so I got some spare blue hair dye at home. If you ever get tired of that pink you’ve got going on, hit me up.”

“Uh, thanks. But no thanks.” Martin laughs awkwardly and drums his fingers against the table as he tries to come up with something better to say. In the end, he gives up. “I kind of told Jon this is my natural hair color.”

“You what?” Sasha’s expression is somewhere between concerned and amused.

“Wait, you still haven’t told him that was a lie?”

Martin had shook his head at Tim’s question. Had Tim been alive and around to ask him today, Martin still would have shook his head. The timing had never been right. And besides, how do you tell someone that bubblegum pink is not a natural hair color that a person can have if they’re so willing to believe it?

And the apocalypse is many things, but it is not kind to long-kept secrets – or steady supplies of hair dye, for that matter – and Martin suspects it might be time to come clean since if he’s correct, his roots are strawberry blonde by now.

He buries his hands in Jon’s hair, steals another kiss, takes a deep breath and gets ready. “I have a confession.”


End file.
